


Write What You Know

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, just a little thing about kathy, love her, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: Katherine hopes to change the world with her writing.





	Write What You Know

**Author's Note:**

> day two: katherine

Katherine was ten when she decided she wanted to write for the first time. Of course, she had been taught to read and write but she never cared too much for it. She enjoyed reading her father’s paper but she had never wished to do it herself. 

It started when she was with Bill Hearst and Darcy Reid and the two were discussing something about a journal and what they have written so far. Katherine wanted to be a part of whatever it was they were doing, so she asked her father for supplies. Pulitzer was very excited that his daughter showed an interest in something he loved.

From there it escalated. She had journals upon journals about people she saw on the street, descriptions of her friends, funny stories about her family and random stories her, Bill and Darry create about strangers.

She wanted to make it her profession when she was eighteen. Bill and Darcy had laughed, no woman could be a reporter. Katherine rolled her eyes at them and proved them wrong.

She changed her name from Pulitzer to Plumber, that way newspapers couldn’t be biased for who her father was. It was hard to find a paper to hire a girl but a man by the name of Bryan Denton finally got her a spot at The Sun. 

It was how she met the newsies and realized her writing could change people’s lives. She begged the newspaper to let her run with the story, to help these boys who had nothing. Katherine made it her job to give these boys hope when they felt like they had none.

“This is good Kathy,” Darcy reassured her as he looked over the article she had written for the first story covering the Strike.

“Really?” She asks.

“Yes,” Bill then says, taking the paper from Darcy to read over it once more. “They can’t say no to this.”

Katherine grins, “I hope not.“

“Isn’t it weird?” Darcy asks, “Going against your father?”

“Not when he’s treating his employee’s badly,” Katherine tells them, “Of course, I see where he is coming from. He wants to make more money...he just doesn’t take into consideration about the newsboys lifestyle.”

Darcy and Bill both nod.

“I did not understand how rough they had it until I spent the time to get to know them,” Katherine admits, “Which is why I found much amusement in the Strike to begin with…but when I began to talk to them I realized that this was something serious.”

“Darcy and I will be glad to help,” Bill tells her, “If you ever need it.”

Katherine hugs them both, “Thank you.”

And as Katherine wished, her writing helped to influence others to support the Strike. With her articles, she was able to get people to see more than the newsboys, they would know about the way the city thrives on child labor. She could change the world as she wanted, even when her father was against it.


End file.
